1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braided conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wiring harness with a braided conductor braided into a tubular shape is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-172162. Specifically, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-172162 discloses a high-voltage wiring harness for electric vehicle in which wires are passed through a shield tube. The shield tube used here is formed by cutting a long braided conductor in the form of a mesh-like tube to a necessary length and applying a predetermined processing to end parts.
Further, in recent years, it has been proposed to use braided conductors at various positions, taking advantage of flexibility and the like of the braided conductors. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-165428 discloses a braided conductor (flexible conductor) for electrically connecting a terminal of a device-side connector and an electronic circuit of a device at a short distance from each other. By the deformation of this flexible conductor, the terminal is made movable within a predetermined clearance, thereby absorbing a dimensional tolerance that may be created between the terminal and a mating terminal.
As also described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-165428, a chance of using a relatively short braided conductor has been on the increase in recent years. However, there has been a problem that strands constituting a braided conductor are more easily loosened in braided conductors having a short cut length than in braided conductors having a long cut length. Thus, a technology for preventing the loosening of the cut braided conductor has been desired.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and aims to provide a technology for reducing the loosening of strands in a short-cut braided conductor.